Prophesies
by Red Fox18
Summary: -Sorry sweetie… -And don't…. don't sweetie me. –She was really mad. I came out of my hiding place as soon as I knew that the car window was back up. Kyle had a big smile in his face when I turned to him. -What? -You creep…- he said laughing. –Hey, I think I like this girl. –I pushed his shoulder. –Hey… -Now he said seriously.
1. Chapter 1

I pinched myself to see if it was a dream, and for my surprise it wasn't. My hair was flying with the wind and happiness ran through my body as energy ran thought my feet. I started running through the valley and threw myself in the grass exhausted of such delighted happiness. You could see it written in all my face, in my smile. But astonishment came when I saw her face, she was smiling. I had never seen her smile like that. Now I was happier than ever. She started calling my name in a whisper as she got closer to me. "Ian… Ian…"

-Ian! Wake up ball of meat! -Yeah, it was a dream. I was so stupid to believe it wasn't. She doesn't notice me nor even knows my name. My work is to spy on her. Not actually spy on her, but to know every move she makes, go everywhere she goes. Though my boss has prohibited me speak to her, still I try to make her notice me, but is impossible. -Are you even hearing me? -Kyle took the blanket off me and threw it to the floor. I could feel his madness in the air.

-Calm down. I heard you. Your annoying voice creeps into my dreams, dude. –I said mocking him.

-Yeah, whatever. –Kyle sat in my spinning chair ignoring my joke. -Boss got you a new mission. –He threw a yellow folder in the bed. –And other thing… -He stood up from the chair and made an awkward silence. -You are already late for school. –He said in a whisper and left the room with his malicious laugh.

Kyle is my best-friend and a years older than me, but like I looked way younger than him, I was supposed to be the teenager and he my uncle. So he didn't have the need to go back to school like me. I opened the folder and read some words like 'psychiatric club' and 'Skyler Londersoul', and that was enough for me.

Skyler… Her name stayed with me every time I pronounced it. She was bored of everything and not much made her laugh anymore. But it was all because she didn't understand herself. I did understand her, I know what she is. I am just like her.

The last time I saw Skyler, she was sitting in one of the swings of the park. She was swinging herself without motivation. She stood up after a while and walked to a bench nearby. I watched her carefully, every single move she made. A stalker... that was what Kyle called me, but I couldn't stop thinking of that girl and it was actually my job to think of her... or at least that is what I say.

Anyways, I know that if I could make her notice me, her life would change immediately and everything would turn exciting for her. But I had tried everything to make her notice me, but it was all useless. She doesn't even know I exist, still, it was supposed to be like that. And if Boss gets to know that I'm trying to make friends with her, they would fire me.

I remember how was that I came to know what I was. I was just eleven. My mom used to tell me stories, stories that I never thought true. She was a dreamer. She believed in every single thing that was nonsense. "I like nonsense, it makes up the brain cells," she always replied me after I told her it was garbage. She said that in the inside we were full of magic, full of unbelievable stuff, and then she came up with Peter Pan's phrase 'All you need is faith, trust… and a little bit of pixie's dust'. Yeah, she liked copying phrases. She loved everything that had fantasy, she was a Disney girl.

It was hard for us (me and my dad) when the cops came to the front door of what was my house. My dad went down the stairs and answered the police. What none of us were expecting was the surprising news that they brought to us. It heard most to my dad. He had spent almost all his life with her and now knowing that he would never see her again was really hard. Yeah, I loved her but still, it wasn't the same. I felt like I was empty, like if something was missing but I didn't felt like dying such as my dad. I think that I can try to live without a mother, but is still hard, don't get me wrong. Sometimes I hear her voice talking to me and advising me what is best to do like she always did.

-Pack your bags. –It was the first worlds I have heard my dad say in weeks. -We are going home. -I didn't understood, I thought we were at home already. "This is home and would always be our home."

I didn't ask anything to him, we weren't talking to each other after mom died. A wall of silence had grown between us by then. It was uncomfortable sitting with him in the living room, with our baggage waiting for us be moved into the car. -I thought we were at home. -I finally told him with courage in my chest.

He stood up ignoring my question and start moving our luggage into the car. I kept track of him with my eyes, but didn't move from my spot in the couch. -What are you waiting for? -He asked as he entered the house to take the last suitcase into the car.

-I'm waiting for an answer.

-An answer is not what you need right know. -He spoke with his broken voice. -What you need is not to lose the plane.

-The plane? I thought we weren't going out of the county. -He gave me his angry face and that was enough to get me moving.

-I have things to say to you, son. -He said when we were both in the car. He told me the most unbelievable thing you can ever imagine. -Fairy's exists. -He started. He kept on talking but my brain stopped in 'we are moving to Norway'. Norway… Europe… -Are you even hearing me? –

-Norway? -I asked in shock.

-Was that the only thing you heard of what I just said? -He got annoyed about the fact that I wasn't hearing him at all. He ended up telling me why Norway, but it didn't make much sense to me by then. He kept talking of magic stuff but again, I didn't pay him attention. I was still trying to make sense to the door stuff in Norway's cave he told me about. -And again I lost you.

He gave up after my last distraction and reminded silence for the rest of the trip. When we got to Norway we took a taxi which left us in front of a sign that said 'Welcome to Ecological Forest Reserve'. Leafy green trees placed after the sign. There wasn't a place where to look at that wouldn't be green. Well, I was in a forest, what was I supposed to expect? Dad got inside the forest and I tried to chase him, but he moved with such agility between all the trees that I couldn't catch up. I could feel eyes watching every step I took. -Don't you feel that? Is the forest! -My dad screamed fore of me.

I got to a valley surrounded by the tall trees. My father was running to a far open cave that was standing powerful in front of us. But when I entered the cave I found myself with something amazing, now I understood the door thing my dad told me about. There was every type of doors inside the cave. There were even doors in top of each other. -Come over, son. -My dad said disappearing into the hugest door. It was a rustic one with two sides. You could see that it had time here because of its style. I tried to open the door, but nothing happened.

-We got a little mermaid! -Screamed someone with a thunder voice. When I looked back a big strong-all-muscle guy stood in the entrance of the cave. When he came closer I saw things hanging from his back. Then I notice that the guy was levitating and then I saw that he had two little wings, which by the way, weren't proportional for his body. -You need to knock the door, fish. -He spoke again. In shock I looked back to the door and one knocker was hanging in each side of the door. I took one to knock it. But it was too late, I had already passed out.

So fairies do exist I thought at that moment. My mom was always right, but it was too late to tell her because she was dead. I didn't know in what kind of troubles I was getting in. I woke up in a white room with no windows in it. I felt like in a mental hospital.

Then someone pop-out from the door, it was my dad. He had a huge smile in his face. -Welcome to paradise, son. Welcome to Nevedom. -He said and opened the doors. Outside the door there was a magical place. And that is how everything began.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark shadows followed me, no matter where I went. I could see them moving fast into the dark, keeping up with my steps and then disappear into the nowhere. I could feel there cold eyes staring at me, like a meal they had never tried but just with the simplicity of its name, wanted to have a taste of it. They always kept their distances between me. Never came too near, but I was afraid that day would come.

I went out to clear my thoughts after my tears dried and went back home when my worries where out of my head. I didn't want to sleep yet, but I made myself go to bed. I felt all the energy in me, like always. I constantly stayed up until late because of my bad sleeping habits. Every time I slept less than what I'm supposed to.

I could feel the presence of the shadows watching me, even in my sleep. As soon as I close my eyes, the voices start talking. It was always in a mumble, but I could understand each vowel and consonant they said. They whisper nonsense things to me, other times they talk in an unknown language. "Does she know we are here?" "She hears us." "What would she be like?" "Is she strong?" "Let's find out…"

I opened my eyes frightened as I felt a cold hand in my back and as soon as I open them I found a pair of big-red eyes watching me wildly. I stared in those eyes with a hard breath and my heart pounding fast. A line of pointy teeth came out of the darkness smiling. I screamed as hard as I could and the mouth in front me copied me and start screaming too with a high pitch. It was an annoying scream, like if someone was drowning a poor little cat and he was trying to escape from his miserable owner.

I ran out of my room, but instead of the hall I found myself in a dark jungle. I walk around carefully with my naked feet and a blanket in my hand. Trees stood in front of me and birds singed a song. They sounded just like the birds that flied at night near my house. "They only go out after mid-night, singing the song of death," told me once an old lady. "They are called the Devil Birds. No one knows much of them." I kept walking and found myself with a valley in which a huge cave stood powerfully.

I entered the cave in which darkness had the power. I couldn't see anything but at least it was warmer than outside. I covered myself with the blanket and crawled next to one of the cave walls. I thought I was protecting myself by hiding, but I was wrong. A levitating shadow starts getting closer and closer, and I start shaking, not just because of the cold but also of fear.

-Ler! Ler! -The little boy called with his childish voice. –I draw us both!

It was all a dream. It always goes this way and each time it felt more and more real. I felt alive in my dreams, controlling my movements and my thoughts just as if I was awake. It was terrifying and the shadows always came closer. I was afraid to know that there would be a time where the shadow would stand next to me.

-How nice, Liam. –It actually was nice for a six year-old boy. You could see perfectly my brown eyes with my pale lips smiling. Our hands where put together while a beautiful white dress and my black hair as if moving with the wind.

-I dreamed about you again! –He said excited. –We were at a beautiful place, full of flowers of every color! –I wish I could have that kind of dreams again.

-Oh, Thanks. I'll hang it in my wall later, okay? -He nodded and went running out of the room.

I stood up of my bed and realized that I was already late for school, like almost every day. My mom had put me in a psychologist because my home-room teacher had told her that I was always late for class, in which didn't pay attention. That I had this "I'm going to die" face and that I didn't socialize with people.

We had just move to this town some weeks ago, and I'm not the social kind of girl. I had a lot of friends in my last town, but mom decided to hear Mrs. Sanderson advices. So know every Monday I would need to go to a psychologist probably crazier than me.

And for worst, my mom thought it was everything her fault. After she came home and told me what my teacher had told her, she started crying and blaming herself. We are being raised just by our mom. My dad disappeared in the sea seven years ago. She told that she shouldn't have had let him go to his stupid adventures in the sea. After he and his friends went on board, a storm was announced and it seems that their boat had drowned with it. They send rescue boats and helicopters, but not even the boat was ever found.

I think it doesn't affect me much not having my dad next to me. I don't even remember him. He is like a blank spot in my mind. I see his photos and it feels like if he was a stranger. I think it hurts more my mom than to my brothers and me all together. Sometimes Stupid Taylor start talking about lame stories he remembers of him and poor Little Liam didn't even get to met him. My mom discovered she was pregnant of Liam four weeks after my dad had been lost.

It is boring to go to school, it always has been. Is like everything the teacher says I already know it somehow, so I get bored and decide to lose myself in my imagination. And in fact I always got A's in every exam, so I don't know what chitchat Mrs. Sanderson gave to my mom to actually make me go to the psychologist. After I got some cloth on, I got downstairs to have breakfast and go walking to school.

-Where you think you are going, Rebel Girl? You aren't walking to school today. –He said with a malicious smile playing with his car keys.

Taylor was the annoyest person in the world. He was a year older than me, still, we were in the same grade since he and his stupid brain failed three years ago and had to repeat a grade. We were supposed to be siblings, but we didn't look alike in any sense of the word.

-No… Today I'm walking. –I answered him.

-Is already late, and mom told me to take you to school.

-Oh, finally you decide to hear what mom says to you. –I think he needs more the time in the Monday club with the physiologist than me. -I'm not going to get in that car while you are driving. I don't even know how they gave you the permit. You almost crashed an old lady yesterday!

-It was an accident! –Yes it was an accident, but because his fault! He was texting a three paragraph text to his stupid best friend. And he actually saw the lady, but he thought that she would do like Flash and cross the street super fast.

-You are a jerk. I'm not going with you.

I left fast the house smacking the door in Taylor's face. If I stayed longer mom would have come downstairs and make me go with him. School wasn't far away, but when you went walking it felt like miles away. I saw Taylor's car pass next to me and as soon as he saw me he started playing some song with the car honk. What a noisy dude. I bet he had awakened everybody in the neighborhood after that.

I looked back and there was that same car. A black Jaguar with the stained glasses. I saw that car everywhere I went. I knew it belongs to someone in school but I haven't seen anyone get in or out of that car and like I didn't talk to people, I couldn't ask to who belonged. But it always followed me. It never was too far from me, it could be in front of me or at the back, but it was never out of my view limits. I stopped to see if it would stop with me and it did. That was when I knew he was stalking me. What a bad stalker, I thought.

I started walking toward the Jaguar to tell who ever was following me to stop it, but as soon as the driver saw I was approaching him, he turned around and went the other way, giving me the back. So Mr. Jaguar doesn't want to be found. I wonder who it might be. I tried to ignore the fact that I had a stalker and walk to school.

When I entered the school doors, every eye was sat on me. I felt like an intruder, a non-invited person to their small party. They mumbled and of course, it was of me. Their eyes kept track of me as I moved to my locker. I could see Stupid Taylor all the way down the hall talking to his new friends and laughing around. I missed it, having someone who to talk about hot guys, someone to help me select the cloth in which I'm going to the movies and all that girly stuff. But I knew I didn't need one, I was better on my own. I was tired of my mom's instability and moving from place to place. I knew it was my mom job's fault but I wished she would quite it.

I heard mumbles start again, but this time they came with excitement, some gasps and giggles. I turned around to see what it was. And it was Dark Guy coming down the hall. He was wearing all black like always. A jacket, the pants, shoes, and he even had black sunglasses on. His dark hair made his skin look paler. He walked like if he knew all the eyes were on him and I could see he liked the attention.

Dark Guy went next to me and opened his locker. Damn, he did notice I was staring at him. He looked at me and smiled taking his sunglasses off and showing his pale sea blue eyes. I was looking at him with my "I don't get it" face and then I gave him my back and went to class.

I just wanted all to be over, to finish the senior year and go to college. I would no longer rely on my mother nor have Stupid Tay near me. I sat in the class room and tried to pay attention, but like always my imagination won.

I was in a white valley. I looked up to see the stars. They were all as shiny as the sun, sparkling without end. I lay in the snow. Laughter… I could hear laughter, not just my own but someone else. I turned my head smiling and saw him. He was smiling just like me. His blue eyes sparkled as hard as the stars. He took my hand and came closer. We both were laughing like hopeless kids without reason or understanding. He raised his hands and started playing with my hair then for some strange reason I started feeling someone pocking my back.

-Ms. Londersoul. Have you been paying attention? –Oh snap… She got me daydreaming again. –Would you like to stay on detention after school?

-No, Mrs. Sanderson. I was paying attention. –I lied.

-Oh yes? Then, what were we talking about? –I looked to the board to try to find any idea that could lead me at least to say something.

-Photosynthesis and stomata. –Said in a whisper the guy sitting behind me.

-Mr. Montolio, would you like to stay with Ms. Londersoul on detention? –I looked back to see who the Montolio guy was. And I saw those blue eyes that where in my dream. It was Dark Guy.

-Well Mrs. Sanderson. If your class would haven't been so boring she wouldn't have felt asleep. –He answered her without fear, daring her.

-I can handle it, Dark Guy. –I whispered to him. I knew very little Mrs. Sanderson, but I knew she was already mad and that both of us would be punished.

Before she sends us both to the principal's office she gave us a speech. She exploded. She started telling us how misbehaving and disrespectful we, kids, are. And how "not" boring her class was. That we should be grateful that she was a very understanding woman with her students. But that she was tired of me sleeping in class and of Dark Guy teasing her and being disrespectful.

I sat next to Dark Guy. The principal wasn't there yet but his secretary told us to wait here until he came. We sat motionless with silence between us. No one said a word nor moved a muscle. Less than a month in this place and I'm already in troubles. And all because he decided to speak up to Mrs. Sanderson, the crazy women who tough I needed to go to a psychologist.

-I'm Ian, Ian Montolio. –He said offering me his hand. I ignored him. I hated him for being an idiot and getting me in trouble. –You know, Skyler? You should know the name of your partner in crime.

-You are not my partner. You were the one who got me in problem.

-Hey, I'm sorry. I thought she would just send me instead of you. I was training to help.

-I don't need your help. –I never looked at him while talking. I just kept looking in the hall and this time I saw the principal coming by.

-Londersoul? Montolio… -The principal told my name surprised and Ian's like if he was tired of him. It seems he gets in trouble a lot. –Come. –He got us in his office.

We went in his office and Dark Guy was the first to talk. He told the principal what had happened, but he didn't tell the real version. Ian told him that he asked me a question and that I was explaining him and when Sanderson saw us she freaked out and send us both to the office, but that he spoke up to her telling her that it wasn't my fault.

-I take full responsibility Mister. Skyler didn't do anything but try to help me. –I couldn't believe he had actually done that. The principal looked at me to confirm everything. I just nodded but my hands were shaking.

The principal didn't punish me, but Ian got a two day's detention. We both went out and he didn't even looked at me, he just kept walking without looking back. I felt mad, why he did that? Why he blamed himself for everything? I know I had told him that he got me in trouble but if I wouldn't have slept in class, he wouldn't have detention. I should apologize to him. No matter how much I hated him, I needed to do it. Maybe I'll make some friends after all.

At lunch period I searched for him. He was sitting in a desk full of girls and boys. They were all laughing about some joke Ian had made. When I got his eyes he smiled at me. I made him signs that I needed to talk to him but she shook his head. I got closer to try to take him out.

-Look, the Creep is getting closer. –He said to his mates. Everyone turned to see me and started laughing.

I looked at him. What's wrong with him? First getting me in trouble, then helping me and know making fun of me? He had a malicious face, smiling widely. I turned around and ran to the bathroom. I lucked myself in one of the toilet closets. Why would he do that? He made fun of me in front of everyone. The bell rang but I wasn't going out of my bathroom section. People would stare at me as soon as they saw me and would start mumbling of me, like always. I heard the bathroom door open and then steps. Some black shoes stood on front of my door.

-Hey Skyler, I'm sorry. –It was him. What is he doing on the girl's bathroom?

-Oh, you aren't brave enough to be seen with me, but you can come in the girl's bathroom without problem. –I didn't want to see him again. He was a jerk.

-That's not it, Sky. Believe me. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't need to.

-Oh yeah? And what was the reason? You know what? I don't care. –Why I'm so sad and mad that he did that to me? I don't even know him. He is nothing to me. -I just wanted to thank you for what you did, but you are a stupid jerk. And don't call me Sky. I'm not your friend. Now, if you mind, I want to be alone.

-Sorry Skyler. I… -I heard him gasp and then his footsteps going out of the room.

I stayed in the bathroom until it was time to go home. I tried to evade everyone's eyes. When I got to the parking lot I found the Black Jaguar with the lights on and the muffle running hard. It wasn't moving, but I could see that there were people inside it. I start walking toward it, but this time I tried to hide from the eyes of whoever was inside it.


End file.
